The End
by Dark Satirist
Summary: And I always thought the end would be a lot more dramatic," Dean said. "Not so... what's the word?" "Idiotic? Cliche?" Sam suggested tossing the book across the room. Numerous ends of and for the Winchester brothers. Excerpt from chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Drabble about the end of the war. The Winchester brothers survived. Inspired by the song _All Right Now_ by Free.**

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 1**

The battle was over. They had won. It hadn't been at too terrible of a price either. Sam and Dean had received very few battle wounds. They had only lost two hunters, but then, they were destined to lose Ellen and Joshua from the very beginning. Bobby, Jo, and all the others survived. All the angels survived. Lucifer was back behind the sixty-six seals.

Dean helped Sam off of the cot in the medical tent. He had sprained his ankle when he fallen down a ravine.

"Let's get out of here," Dean suggested.

They walked to the Impala, which was still in perfect shape, glowing in the sunshine. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"We've got work to do," Sam said as they tossed their guns in the back of the car.

They climbed into the car, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's seat. Dean started the rumbling engine and flipped on the radio. He turned up the volume as _All Right Now_ began to play.

He pulled on to the main road and accelerated until he was doing well over the speed limit. The sun broke from behind the dense dark storm clouds and shone down on the Impala as the car and its passengers headed toward their next case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Sam and Dean are trapped in a cave in. Sam is pinned beneath two rocks and is slowly dying.**

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 2**

His heart felt like it was going to explode it was beating so fast. He could hardly breathe it hurt so much.

The darkness encroached on his vision the longer he struggled to breathe. He felt himself beginning to slip away.

"Stay with me, Sam," he heard Dean say from somewhere above him. "I'm going to get you out of this."

"L-v-e y-u D-n," he whispered. He knew Dean had heard him.

"No, Sammy," his brother yelled. "You're not giving up. No!"

"It's too late," he rasped.

"Sammy!"

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Spoilers for _Lucifer Rising_. It's the end of Ruby's life and the end of the world begins. It's one giant end folks. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 3**

Dean burst through the doors, knife at the ready. Ruby turned to face him. Almost without thinking, Sam grabbed her arms and yanked them behind her.

Dean plunged the knife into her stomach. She let out a loud scream and then everything went silent. Sam let go of her and pushed her to the floor just as the center of the blood circle opened up and white light started pouring out of it.

"We've got to get out of here!" Dean yelled.

"He's coming," Sam whispered his eyes widening.

Dean took his arm and pulled him out of the church as the end of the world rose up behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... Sam and Dean were hunting a Windigo in the forest when a forest fire started. It was the end of the Windigo and the forest. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 4**

Smoke filled the air, followed by the sounds of crackling flames and exploding branches. He ran faster, trying to out run the flames that were hot on his heels. A burning tree trunk fell right where he had been five seconds before.

"Sam!" he yelled.

He heard an answering cry somewhere up ahead.

"Dean!"

It was faint but it was still there. Filled with new hope, he ran faster toward the sound of it.

His brother lay against one of the few trees that hadn't become part of the forest fire, breathing heavily. Blood was streaming steadily from a cut on his forehead.

"You look like hell, man," Dean said.

"So do you," Sam retorted with a cough. "Help me up. My ankle is sprained."

Together, they managed to get Sam to his feet.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said.

They stumbled toward the edge of the forest as fast as they could. The forest burned down around them.

"Well, we ended that sucker all right," Dean said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... Sam and Dean are being chased by the FBI. They escape down an old exit road, ending the chase. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 5**

The Feds were hot on their tail. Dean pressed the gas pedal down even further, trying to outrun them.

"They've set up a road block up ahead," Sam said grimly from the passenger's seat. "It's about four miles away. There aren't any exit roads or other outlets off of here."

"Shut up," Dean growled. "We'll make it out of here."

"Alive would be a nice bonus," Sam said. "Face it, Dean, there's no escaping them this time."

They were on a long stretch of deserted highway. There were no exits or any signs that proclaimed an exit.

"I'm not giving up," Dean growled again. "Now shut up and keep your eye on that rearview mirror. If they get closer then two car lengths back, tell me."

"Dean," Sam said pleadingly.

"Sam, I've got a plan," Dean said more gently than before. "I'll get us out of here, little brother."

Almost instantly after he said that, an exit sign appeared. Dean grinned as he floored the Impala and tore down the exit road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Spoilers for _Jump the Shark... _slightly AU, cause Bobby wasn't originally in the episode. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 5**

The bone dry wood sucked the gasoline greedily as Bobby emptied the can on top of the pyre. Behind him, the stoic Dean Winchester wiped his eyes as he brought the body from the back of the Impala and placed it gently on the pile of wood.

Sam brought the box of salt. It was the only thing that he was allowed to carry with his wrists being practically destroyed by the ghouls. It was taken out of his hands almost immediately by Bobby who had showed up to help Dean take care of Sam a couple of days ago.

Dean lit one of the matches and handed the book to Sam, who lit another one. Together they dropped it on the body of their half-brother, Adam.

None of the hunters said anything as the body burned. When the body and the pyre were completely reduced to ash, Bobby set about cleaning up the mess while Dean and Sam walked back to the Impala, both with duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

"We've got work to do," Dean said grimly as they tossed their bags into the trunk and slammed the lid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... be warned, this one is really sad. While on a hunt for a poltergeist, things go very wrong. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 6**

Sam let out a warning shout right before Dean went flying through the air and landed in a pile of broken glass.

"Dean!" he yelled again. There was no answer.

The poltergeist threw a long knife at Sam's head. He ducked, narrowly avoiding getting the knife through his eye, but ended up getting a lock of his hair cut off.

Before the entity had a chance to throw anything else, Sam shoved the last of the bags into the corner of the house. With a flash of light, the poltergeist evaporated, leaving Sam alone.

"Dean!" Sam said racing over to his brother's side. Glass was embedded in the older Winchester's tan face and blood was everywhere. A long shard was stuck through Dean's jacket and was sticky with blood when Sam pulled his hand away from it.

"S'mmy?" Dean whispered. His green eyes were slits.

"I'm here, Dean," Sam reassured him. "You're gonna be okay."

"You 'kay?" Dean asked his voice a moan.

"I'm fine," Sam said his eyes filling with tears. It was so like his brother to put Sam ahead of himself.

"Bleeding," Dean said making an effort to lift his hand to Sam's forehead. "Happened?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam said. "Just a scratch. The poltergeist decided I needed a haircut."

"Is right," Dean muttered. "M I gonna die?"

"No," Sam said fiercely. "You're not gonna die."

"M cold, Sammy," Dean murmured his eyes closing again.

"Dean, open your eyes," Sam ordered. Dean struggled to do so. "Stay awake, I'm going to call nine one one."

"'S too late for me," Dean slurred. "Get outta here, S'mmy. Tell dad I tried."

"I'm going to get you out of here," Sam said pulling out his cell phone. "You're going to be fine."

"Love ya, Sam," Dean said his eyes closing again.

"Dean?" Sam asked tapping his brother's face. There was no response. "Dean?"

He checked Dean's pulse, horrified to find that there wasn't one. "Dean! No, you don't get to do this to me."

He started CPR, knowing it wouldn't work but too desperate to save his brother to care.

"Dean!" he cried when he realized it wasn't going to work. "Please, don't do this. I need you, Dean. Damn it, wake up!"

There was no reply. It was over. Dean was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... This one is kind of stupid. Sam and Dean are in the middle of a prank war. Dean ends it. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 7**

Sam stifled a laugh as Dean crawled out of the lagoon, covered head-to-toe in mud and other unidentifiable things.

"Guess the werewolf wasn't in the middle of the forest," Sam said with a grin. "My bad."

"You knew about this?" Dean demanded. Sam nodded, still grinning. "You jackass! I'm going to end you!"

The smirk faded from Sam's f ace very quickly. He knew he had about ten seconds before Dean decided to beat him up for his little trick. He turned tail and ran as quickly as he could toward the Impala and toward his father, in hopes that the eldest Winchester would save him from his brother's wrath.

"This isn't over just because you can run faster than me, Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned around to yell something in reply when he ran into something very solid and very alive. With a little high pitched shriek he scrambled backwards, turning his head to face his opponent.

And went very red in the face when he realized that it was his father.

"Hi, dad," he squeaked feeling extremely embarrassed now.

"Gotcha, Sam!" Dean said as he walked into the clearing. "That ought to teach you to pull a prank on me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Spoilers for _Pilot_... The apartment is burning down around Sam. Dean rescues him, but it's too late for Jess.**

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 8**

Sam felt the heat on his face as he fell off the bed, staring in horror at the ceiling as she burned into nothingness. Smoke filled the air, choking him and forcing him to cough as he fought to draw oxygen into his lungs.

"Jess!" he shouted not caring that the effort made him cough again. "Jess!"

The door to his bedroom burst open and Dean raced in.

"Sam, c'mon, we need to get out of here," he said as he took Sam's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom.

Sam fought every step of the way as Dean towed him down the stairs and out into the peaceful night. They barely made it; the second Dean had shoved Sam toward the Impala, the apartment collapsed around them.

"No!" Sam yelled. He fought weakly against Dean. "Jess!"

It was too late. Jess was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... No idea where this one came from... Sam and Dean are on the run from Lucifer and they go over a cliff. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 9**

The cliff was right in front of them. They were going too fast to turn or stop now. They wouldn't even if they could; Lucifer was right on their tail.

"Well, at least we're gonna go down swinging," Dean said grimly as he reached over to turn off _Carry On Wayward Son_. Sam stopped him.

"Leave it," Sam said. "Doesn't really matter anyways."

"Sam--." Dean stopped, but the look on his face was more then enough for Sam to understand what his brother was trying to say.

"Yeah, me too."

And then the Impala went over the cliff plunging both Winchesters down to their deaths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Spoilers for _All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1_... Sorry, but I had to do this one. Sam died and Dean's world has ended. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 9**

A light rain was falling. The muddy ground Dean was sitting in was ruining his jeans. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Sam!" he yelled again at the too still form in his arms. He felt the blood seeping out of the wound on his brother's back. "Sam!"

He buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, not wanting to believe that his brother was dead, that Sam would never again talk to him or tease him or call him a jerk... or anything. It couldn't be possible. Sam couldn't be dead.

Dean had no idea how long he sat there, holding his brother like that. The rain eventually stopped and the sun shone weakly out from behind the clouds. He didn't care. Sam was dead. And for him, there was nothing left to live for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... This one might actually turn into a one-shot or another story cause I like the basic idea behind it. Anyway, Sam and Bobby were hunting a demon in a cave when the cave collapsed due to an earthquake. Bobby died. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 12**

Sam crawled out of the tunnel, coughing and hacking. He winced and let out a moan as he attempted to pull himself up using his injured arm.

"Easy, I gotcha," a soothing voice said softly as strong arms gripped Sam around the middle and gently pulled him to his feet. "You're okay. I promise. You're okay. I gotcha."

The voice continued this mantra as Sam alllowed himself to be led away toward a large tent that sat a little ways away. He was numb all over after the horrors he had seen.

"Where- oh my god. What happened to him? Where's Bobby?"

The sharp, surprised feminine voice brought Sam around slightly. He blinked, letting the painless numbness fall away.

"I didn't see him," the soothing voice that Sam recognized as Dean's said softly. "I only found Sam."

"Bobby's dead," Sam croaked his voice raw from dirt and lack of use. "I barely got out."

Dean's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. You're going to be just fine," he said softly. Sam believed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Small spoilers for _TMATEOTB_... I was actually writing another one that sounded a lot more cheesy then this one when I decided to go ahead and write this one. Sam is reading a book by Carver Edlund entitled _The End_ and finds it rather stupid. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 13**

Sam chucked a pillow at Dean's head. Dean looked up from the magazine he was reading and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Sam held up the book he was reading. It was entitled _The End._

"That's appropriate," Dean muttered.

"Dude, read the last few lines in here," Sam said handing the book to Dean and leaning back against the pillows again. "They're so hokey."

"..._And the masters of evil, bringers of good, and banishers of demons got into their black Impala that was shining like a beacon in the sunlight. Dean turned on the radio and ACDC's Back In Black began to play. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'greatest hits of mullet rock'. Dean grinned and gunned the engine. The black Impala sped off into the distance and was never seen again._ Huh. I always thought it would be a bit more dramatic and a lot less... what's the word?" Dean asked smirking as he handed the book back to Sam.

"Idiotic? Cliche?" Sam suggested taking the book and throwing it across the room. It slid to a stop in front of the bathroom door.

"I think the book has it right," Dean said with a laugh. "Crappy fits."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Small spoilers for _Pilot_... Sam leaves for college. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 14**

Sam never wanted to leave his family. He wanted to go to college, yes, but he always wanted to come back and join the fight, regardless of what Dean and John thought. He had never wanted to leave.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back," John yelled.

Sam stopped and turned toward his father.

"Then I guess this is good-bye," he said sadly.

He didn't look at Dean's crumpled face. He didn't look at John's shocked and livid one. He turned around and walked out the door and did exactly like John asked. He never came back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Summary: No spoilers... Someone has been fatally injured. The other watches over as the first dies. And two strangers in the background stand watch. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 15**

Tears slid down his face as he crouched down beside the still body and gently placed his hand on the neck, searching for a pulse.

_This can't be how it ends_, he thought. _Not here, not now_. _Not after everything we've been through_.

Blood seeped through an opened wound, staining the once gray shirt a muddy red. Tears flowed faster down his face as he looked at it, knowing that it was a wound from which there would be no surviving.

"Stay with me," he whispered hopelessly as he wrapped his arms around the still form. "Please, stay with me."

Unbeknownst to him, two men behind him were aware of his plight.

"You shall be saved," the taller whispered.

A warm light filled the dark room, lighting every corner and illuminating the still body, which was now not so still. A finger twitched seconds before the warm hazel eyes opened.

"D'n?"

"Sammy!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._

_Author's Note: I honestly have no idea where the Hell this one came from. This one was actually going to be another cheerful one... and then it got depressing. Grr. That's like everything else I write lately. It's beginning to get on my nerves. Anyway, this one is pretty dark as far as these drabbles go. I didn't actually name either brother, because I think it would work for both. That and I would have reposted it as the other brother if I had named them, so I figured I'd just go with 'he' the entire time. _

_Read and review! Thanks to all that have done so already._

**The End**

**Chapter 16**

He barely heard the celebration going on in the room next to him, regardless of the fact that the demons in Hell could hear it quite clearly. He was too numb to feel anything besides the slight burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat, and even that disappeared after a while.

The hunters and humanity had won the war against Lucifer, but at a terrible price. The handful of people in the next room were the only ones that were left to rebuild an entire race. There were six hunters, and eighteen innocent people that had gone underground to escape the end of the world.

And none of those twenty-four were the people he wanted to see. The people he wanted to see were dead, murdered by Lucifer himself. One of them had sacrificed himself to save the world. To save him.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he swallowed another swig of Jack Daniels. It was too much to live with. His brother was dead. Gone. A sacrifice for the greater good. Castiel would have been proud, had he lived to see it. The angel had been ripped to shreds during the first wave of attack.

He took one last gulp of alcohol before reaching for his gun. There was nothing left for him to live for. He knew where he was going had everything he wanted and then some. It was time to end his own pain and suffering. His brother wouldn't have liked it; it was the easy way out after all, but he would just have to deal. He wasn't the one that had to live with the decision.

There was no sound--there was a silencer on the gun. They wouldn't find his body until the next day, when the reality of what happened finally caught up to them. They would hold a memorial service for him and his brother, making the beloved Impala the statue for what they should stand for.

And on the statue, they would engrave two phrases. One was the brothers' motto. _We've got work to do_. The other was to remind them that the brothers had been brothers after all. _Bich. Jerk._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._

_Author's Note: This is my first stab at Wee!Chester, so let me know what you think! Sam is like six in this story, which would make Dean ten. I hope you guys like it!_

_A thunderstorm is keeping poor Sam awake. He goes and finds the only source of comfort, his brother Dean. The storm ends soon after, but both brothers are already asleep and don't notice. _

_Read and review! Thanks to all that have done so already._

**The End**

**Chapter 17**

Sam let out a squeak of horror as the thunder rattled the rickety house again and lightning flashed across the sky. The next crash of thunder sent him racing toward his brother's room, which was across the hall.

"S'mmy?" an exhausted Dean questioned as Sam crawled up the bed and buried his face in Dean's shirt. He shook as another burst of thunder sounded. A gentle hand was placed on the small of his back, calming the shudders. "It's going to be okay. It's just a storm."

"I'm scared, Dean," Sam whimpered as a bolt of lightning lit up the room.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Dean murmured pulling the blankets around Sam's thin shoulders. "You can stay here until the storm's over."

"M'kay," Sam said happily, curling into a little ball. He shook again when thunder rumbled nearby.

"Go to sleep, Sam," Dean murmured, already half asleep again. "It'll be okay."

Dean's gentle snores filled the room, drowning out the thunder. Sam concentrated on matching his breathing to the sound of his brother's. Within moments, he was asleep. Ten minutes later, the thunderstorm disappated and the moon rose to find both brothers fast asleep in the same bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I just finished watching season 2 of _Supernatural_, so most of my stories are going to reflect on that. Just so you have a heads up. **

**Summary: Dean has just shot the yellow eyed demon. **

**

* * *

**

The End

**Chapter 18**

Dean watched in sick satisfaction as the bullet entered the man's skull. Lightning crackled through the man's body, illuminating the skeleton underneath the layers of clothes and skin and muscle.

"Check that off the to-do list," Dean said with a smile as Sam stumbled his way over.

"You did it," Sam gasped. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"I do," Dean said as he knelt down and put his hand on the man's chest. "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

The yellow eyed demon was dead. Thing weren't going to be okay—the Winchester brothers still had a lot to deal with, such as the army of demons they had let out and the fact that Dean was going to Hell in a year—but the yellow eyed demon was dead. That was good enough for the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've had it written for a while, but I just never got around to posting it. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: On a hunt, Sam gets sleep deprived and a bug bite. He picks at it and Dean freaks out.**

**The End**

**Chapter 19**

Sam felt something slap him against the face.

"C'mon, Sam, stay awake," Dean nearly shouted.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam mumbled his eyes drifting shut again. He forced them open when Dean once again hit him in the face.

"Stay awake, damn it! I don't need you falling asleep and dying on me!" Dean yelled.

"Quit yelling, m'fine," Sam growled.

"If you die of blood loss, I'm so going to bring you back and kill you myself," Dean threatened.

"It's a freaking bug bite, Dean," Sam finally snapped. "No one has ever died of a _bug bite_. Hand me a Band-Aid and I'll be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I was looking through my prompts that my friend and I came up with and I saw one about Sam breaking his wrist... so this story came about. It's a little random and probably out of character for both of them... but I hope you like it. **

**Slight spoilers for _The Benders_. **

**Summary: Set in season 1 after _The_ _Benders. _Sam gets hurt on a hunt and Dean can't stop laughing while he's taking care of Sam. Sam decides to take matters into his own hands. **

**The End**

**Chapter 20**

Sam glared at Dean, wondering why his brother was acting like he was high on laughing gas. There was certain nothing funny about the current situation, with Sam having a broken wrist and needing stitches in his side because some punk had shot him. Granted, the punk was about fifteen and about half of Sam's size, but it didn't warrant a fit of hysteria from anyone's older brother, let alone Sam's.

"Would you shut up and just finish stitching the damn thing?" Sam growled his good hand clenching into a fist. There had been very few times in his life that he had wanted to punch his brother more than he wanted to at the moment.

"Sorry," Dean said still chuckling. "But you got taken out by a fifteen year old _girl_."

"It beats getting taken out by a twelve year-old _girl_," Sam shot back.

Dean sobered instantly and finished putting the last stitch in Sam's side with a little more force than necessary. Sam winced.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch," Dean replied with a grin.

He started laughing again. Sam punched him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: I'm _back_! (ACDC plays in the background)**

**Summary: Tag to Abandon All Hope. 'Nuff said.**

They heard the explosion and both Winchesters turned to watch in horror as the hardware store was engulfed in a giant flame.

"Jo," Dean whispered. He realized then that he could have loved her, but it was now too late for that. She was dead and it was his fault. He could have found another solution to the problem.

Sam merely stared at the hardware store in broken disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had willingly let someone die for him again. It was unacceptable. He wondered what he would do when there was no one left to die for him. He was rapidly running out of people. Mary, John, Jess, Dean, Ellen, Jo... the list went on and on. Sam forced the thought out of his mind for the moment. They had other things to worry about.

"Come on," he said quietly, touching Dean on the shoulder. "We've got work to do."


End file.
